Love ShAck, Baby
Love ShAck, Baby (en español: Cabaña del Amor, Bebé) es el décimo quinto episodio de la cuarta temporada de la serie Pretty Little Liars y el octogésimo sexto episodio en general de la serie. Se estreno el 14 de enero de 2014. Sinopsis Las chicas miran a través del diario de Ali y rápidamente se dan cuenta de que las historias que escribió están envueltas en seudónimos y medias verdades. Hanna sigue dudando acerca de mostrar a las chicas el diario; Debido a esto, Spencer y Emily la atacan, pero Aria interrumpe, diciendo que lo importante es que ahora tienen el diario. Deciden leer las historias y eliminar las que las rodean, y lo que quede, investigarán. Emily decide tomar el diario primero. Esa noche, Emily es despertada por Ali, que aparentemente subió por la ventana de su dormitorio para ver a Emily. Ali se disculpa con ella, diciendo cuánto la echaba de menos. Emily, sin embargo, no está entusiasmada de volver a ver a Ali. Ali reconoce que hirió a Emily más, pero dice que ahora es una persona diferente. Ella también dice que no sabe quién está detrás de ella, pero necesita a Emily porque Emily siempre vio lo mejor de ella, la persona que ella quiere ser. Emily dice que ya no ve a Ali de esa manera. Ali se da cuenta del brazalete de Emily que ella le dio, y Emily se despierta por la mañana. La ventana está abierta y no lleva la pulsera. Mientras Hanna se prepara en su habitación, Ashley entra para revisarla después de lo que sucedió con Caleb. Ella intenta apoyar a Hanna, pero Hanna la aleja. Spencer visita a Toby en su desván y descubre que su padre canceló su reunión con él. Spencer dice que se alegra porque piensa que su padre tiene una agenda oculta para cerrar a Radley, pero Toby dice que quiere seguir trabajando con su padre. thumbEn la escuela, Ezra espía a Emily mirando el diario de Ali. Mientras tanto, Aria deja una pluma en el escritorio de Ezra, y Spencer le pregunta abiertamente que ella todavía está enamorada de él. Se unen a Emily, quien ha elaborado un sistema de codificación de colores para etiquetar las historias en el diario de Ali. Hanna llega y pregunta qué tan lejos han llegado con la revista, claramente nervioso. También se asegura de que Spencer tome la revista a continuación, en lugar de Aria. Ella le dice a las chicas acerca de Caleb y su ruptura, pero brillo en los detalles y los distrae con un poema Ali escribió, llamado "The Busy Bee". thumb|leftAria reconoce lo que Ali está escribiendo-el Busy Bee Inn en Killingworth, y se preguntan si es ahí donde Ali está escondido. Todos están de acuerdo en dar un paseo por ahí. Mientras tanto, Ezra los observa desde lejos. En el Brew, Emily encuentra una nota en su bolso que dice: "Quiero volver a casa. Encuéntrame en nuestro lugar. Ella se marcha rápidamente. Aria visita a Ezra, que está listando algo. Se detiene cuando entra, y Aria le dice que no pueden reunirse esta noche porque tiene que ayudar a Hanna con su ruptura. Ezra pregunta a dónde van, pero Aria hace algo. Después de que ella se vaya, Ezra sigue escuchando una grabación de Ali, que dice que necesita un lugar para esconderse y ser otra persona. Emily visita la Roca Besos para esperar a que Ali aparezca. En la casa de Spencer, Spencer se acerca a su papá hablando con Jessica DiLaurentis sobre algo que Jason no sabe. Spencer cuestiona abiertamente lo que los dos estaban hablando, pero Jessica dice que se trata de su divorcio y el Sr. Hastings estaba dando su consejo. Hanna ve a Travis en the Brew, quien le dice que CeCe fue vista en una estación de tren en Maryland, pero ella se había ido cuando los policías aparecieron. Los policías piensan que alguien pudo haberle pagado para matar a Wilden, porque ella hizo algunos depósitos grandes antes de su muerte. Spencer se enfrenta con rabia a su padre por Jessica, pero insiste en que ella estaba allí solo para recibir asesoramiento legal. También le dice que canceló con Toby porque Radley le informó que la muerte de Marion no fue un asesinato, sino un accidente. Al parecer, estaba en el techo cuando cayó, pero había otro paciente allí y Radley lo cubrió para proteger la identidad del paciente frágil. En Kissing Rock, Emily espera bastante tiempo antes de finalmente quitarse el brazalete y salir. Spencer se enfrenta a Jessica en el Brew, y le dice que se mantenga alejado de su padre y el resto de su familia. Esa noche, las cuatro chicas dejan Rosewood para Killingworth. En el coche, Spencer toma una foto de una historia llamada "Hot for Teacher" en el libro, y Hanna rechaza el apoyo de Emily. En casa de Hanna, Ezra le dice a Ashley que Hanna podría fallar en la clase por saltarse, pero cuando Ashley necesita tomar una llamada telefónica, Ezra sube las escaleras cuando ella no está mirando. thumb|leftEn el coche, Aria mira a través del libro mientras Emily sigue la navegación GPS de su coche hacia el Inn. Aria encuentra una historia llamada "The Cradle Robber". Cuando Aria menciona esto, Hanna rápidamente enciende la radio, pero el resto la detiene. "The Cradle Robber" es sobre alguien que tuvo un romance con una persona más joven, y las chicas se preguntan si se trata de Ali. Mientras tanto, el GPS sigue guiándolos. Con Ashley todavía en el teléfono, Ezra entra en la habitación de Hanna y mira a través de su bolso y su computadora. Mientras tanto, en el camino, el coche de Emily se para y Aria nota que el GPS de su coche es diferente al del teléfono de Aria. Las chicas salen y revisan el motor de Emily, pero no saben qué hacer. Hanna escribe a Travis, quien dice que no podrá reunirse con ellos durante otras dos horas. Aria se da cuenta de que la cabina de Ezra no está lejos de donde están varados; Ella sugiere que espera allí, pero dice a los otros que la cabina pertenece a su tío. Mientras tanto, Ezra regresa a las escaleras a tiempo para que Ashley termine su llamada telefónica. Mientras caminan hacia la cabaña, las chicas pierden el servicio celular. Spencer le pregunta a Hanna sobre una página que falta en "The Cradle Robber", pero después de que Hanna dice que no lo sabe, Spencer abiertamente pregunta si Hanna lo hizo o no. Hanna dice que no lo hizo. thumbMientras tanto, mientras empieza a llover, Ezra se ve conduciendo, usando todo negro. Las chicas llegan a la cabaña, y mientras Hanna está en el baño, Spencer dice que ella piensa que Hanna está guardando algo de ellos. En el exterior, una figura encapuchada se ve acechando alrededor de la cabina. thumb|leftHanna sale del baño y les dice que "The Cradle Robber" es sobre ella y Mike, el pequeño hermano de Aria. Vemos un flashback de Ali castigando a Hanna después de atraparla a ella ya Mike en la casa de Montgomery. Hanna le dice a Ali que ella no es bonita o delgada como Ali, y Mike era amable con ella, pero Ali se burla de la situación. Hanna le ruega a Ali que no le diga a nadie, y Ali dice que no lo hará, reconfortando a Hanna antes de hacer un comentario sarcástico sobre su peso una vez más. Aria le dice a Hanna que aunque ella pensaría que es extraño, ella no habría dejado de ser la amiga de Hanna, y dice que Mike solía tener un enorme enamoramiento por ella. Las chicas preguntan qué más la está molestando, y Hanna dice que Caleb la dejó por otra chica. Ella sale a buscar una señal para llamar a Travis, y Emily va con ella. En el interior, mientras Spencer y Aria van a la lavandería para conseguir mantas, la puerta se cierra detrás de ellos. Aria mira a través del ojo de la cerradura y ve a una figura encapuchada caminar alrededor. Abrieron una ventana y gritaron en busca de ayuda, y Hanna y Emily las escucharon. Se rompen una ventana para entrar en la cabina ya que la puerta principal estaba cerrada. Abrieron la puerta y dejaron salir a Spencer ya Aria, pero descubrieron que el diario de Ali se había ido, pero la pulsera que Emily dejó en Kissing Rock quedó en su lugar. Travis luego llega para traerlos a casa. thumbEn la casa de Hanna, Travis pregunta por qué estaban tan asustados. Hanna hace una mentira al respecto y le pregunta qué le debe por el remolque del coche de Emily y por recogerlos. Los dos comparten un momento, pero Hanna comienza a llorar, todavía molesta por Caleb. En la casa de Spencer, el señor Hastings miente a su esposa, y le dice a Spencer que se mantenga alejado de Jessica. Spencer dice que no entiende lo que está pasando entre ellos, pero el Sr. Hastings simplemente le dice que se mantenga alejado de ella. En Aria, ella habla con Ezra por teléfono, y vemos a Ezra vistiendo su traje negro y sombrero de béisbol negro en una gasolinera. Aria luego se encuentra con Emily y dice que estaba hablando con Jake. thumb|leftSpencer llega al sótano de Toby con una maleta y le pide que se quede con él un rato. Emily le muestra a Aria la nota que Ali aparentemente dejó para ella, y le cuenta sobre el "sueño" que tenía de que Ali la visitara. A, a continuación, envía a las chicas un texto de la colmena Inn, agradeciéndoles por la punta. El hecho de que básicamente dio Ali a A debido a todos los post-its y notas de la revista. thumbEn el tiro final, A es visto hackeando el sistema GPS, insinuando que fue A quien perdió la configuración de GPS de Emily. Notas *Habrá una escena entre Spencer, Peter, y posiblemente Jessica (basado en la foto). Puede ser la escena del "reloj". *Habrá una escena entre Spencer y Toby. *Las muchachas tomarán un viaje de camino a la casa del lago de Hastings y pueden ser trenzadas allí. *Aria y Ezra tienen al menos una escena juntos. *Alison estará en este episodio. *Lijah twitteó que este episodio va a ser crAzy! *Emily tendrá una escena en el bosque. *Hanna nos hará llorar este episodio. *La promoción de 4B es una promoción mixta y tiene algunas escenas de este episodio. *Travis estará en este episodio *El título de este episodio es una referencia a la canción "Love Shack" de The B-52, Love ShAck, baby es una parte de la letra de esta canción. *Habrá una escena de flashback Hefty Hanna con Alison. *Se revela que Hanna y Mike se conectaron una vez. Título *Se menciona en la temporada 2 que los Hastings tienen un secreto "choza de amor" en el medio de los bosques. *El título posiblemente se refiere a "Love Shack", una popular canción de 1989 de la banda de rock alternativo The B-52's. Trivia *La preparación comenzó el 17 de julio de 2013. *La tabla leída fue el 24 de julio de 2013. *La filmación comenzó el 25 de julio de 2013 y finalizó el 2 de agosto de 2013. *Este episodio fue el último que Norman Buckley dirigió en la Temporada 4. Reparto Reparto Principal *Troian Bellisario como Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson como Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale como Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell como Emily Fields *Sasha Pieterse como Alison DiLaurentis Reparto Recurrente *Keegan Allen como Toby Cavanaugh *Laura Leighton como Ashley Marin *Ian Harding como Ezra Fitz *Andrea Parker como Jessica DiLaurentis *Nolan North como Peter Hastings *Luke Kleintank como Travis Hobbs Citas Galería 86.png Tumblr mq56zspLSN1qiin6uo1 500.jpg Inspiration_for_-PLL_415..jpg Table_read_-PLL_415.jpg 7fdf9da6f4ab11e2bb3922000aa81ffe_7.jpg tumblr_mqgfyfSJIo1qiin6uo1_500.jpg Spoby Love ShAck, Baby!.jpg tumblr_mqifhneTex1qiin6uo1_500.jpg First_day_of_shooting_PLL_415.jpg 90775e70f59f11e2a66b22000a9f09de_7.jpg tumblr_mqivutX1Dv1qiin6uo1_500.jpg Relationship between DiLaurentis and Hastings.jpg Shay with air-conditioning.jpg PLL 415 in between takes.jpg Ashley and me. 415.jpg Monday Morning on PLL.jpg Navegación Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la Cuarta Temporada